Love trauma
by Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly
Summary: OFFICAL SECONED STORY IN THE TRAUMA QUADS!: Not a Sherlock crossover. After Aneishas death Tom sets about trying to solve the case. Will he tell his friends the truth? Or can secrets never be told? A/n was going to be called 3 spy's one detective but I changed it as its a trauma story. Niamh
1. Chapter 1

**About time huh. well sequel to birthday trauma here so i changed the name from 3 spys 1 detective to love trauma as it is part of the trauma quads. This is the seconed of 4 this is going to be a jorney i cant garrentee updates sorry im busy but in the holidays i should have time. Any way niamh out**

Love trauma

As Neish lay dying at the bottom of the stairs the dark man bent down beside her. "He loves you so much does he?" He asked in his gravely voice.

"Of course shut up!" Yelled Neish

"Ok let's see what he does!" Said the man!

"What what does that me..." She was cut off. She felt herself being lifted up and grappled onto the man.

Dan and kero walked into HQ.

"Hey frank where's Tom and neish?" Asked keri

"Tom I'm not all that sure but Neish well she's umm lying lifeless at the bottom of her stairs." Frank said breathing heavily trying not to break into fits of sobs.

"Are we?" Asked Dan

"Yes we are going to the scene." Frank replied

"Hi, come on in." Said Sargent Anderson, he lead all the spy's into the house and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Keri," asked detective inspector summers

"Dad..." She muttered.

"Anderson I'm getting the best. Stay here!" Detective summers shouted.

"Ahhh detective inspector summers what can I do for you?!" Asked Thomas Toby Tyler Theo Tupper-terigold-Tomkins-tompson

"Case will you come?" Asked summers

"Why of course not in a police car mind I'll follow behind where?!" Tom asked

"Brighton!" Said summers

The consulting detective pulled up and strolled over. He saw frank Dan and keri stood over by the side. Slyly he walked over.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Asked Alex keri looked at him.

"Well it's ummmm Neish"

Tom studied there faces. He felt his smile fade although he didn't want it too d.i summers could easily take the case off him.

"Well ill have to get to work then won't I? Summers! Whose on forensics?"

"Donnervan." He replied

"No she won't work with me." Tom said

"She won't be your assistant." Said summers

"I need an assistant. Ummmmm call John failing that call Molly and failing that call my brother." Said Alex

"And what exactly do I say to your brother?" Asked summers

"That I need help hell send someone over" said Tom

"Ok ill get on it. You genius go look at the crime scene what can you work out?"

He went off on his phone and Tom slowly meandered inside. He saw the scene and walked over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back with chapter 2 im so sorry this story is crap but oh well its important in the quad. Tbh i have no homework which means more writing time party. Onwards! ~ niamh**

There was pools of blood everywhere. Alex looked away, he couldn't stand seeing his best friend like this. Slowly and scared Tom walked over, he knelt down beside her and scanned over her injuries.

"Blood," he muttered getting up and walking away. He padded into the kitchen and sat staring into space. Blood. He thought. Blood. Alex smiled to himself.

Soon after Tom felt a presence in the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Carefully, he turned to face Dan keri frank and a girl he had not seen before.

"Hi, you must be Tom Stella has said a lot about you. Is it true your parents own the terigold estate? I went there once with my dad he owns the camdad estate ever heard of it?" The girl asked

"Umm yeah I'm Tom although everyone other than these lot call me Tom-Tom because of my full name. Yes my parents do own the estate yes I've heard of your dads estate. That must mean your a miller right? What's your name?" Tom asked

"Oh hi Tom Tom my name is daisy. Daisy miller." She held out her hand for Tom to shake he took it graciously. Frank piped up slowly, coughing to tell the youngsters to listen.

"Umm Tom I'm guessing you have an idea on how Neish died and who we're looking for?" He pressured

"Oh I know exactly who we're looking for!" Tom exclaimed. Dan and keri looked at each other. Daisy sat down on a chair and began plaiting her hair, frank just stared at Tom.

"Well your lively considering Aneishia's dead!" Keri yelled pointing at Tom. Tom stood in silence not bothering to respond.

"What have you got to say about yourself?!" Dan asked staring at his friend eyes ablaze but glassy with tears. Tom glanced at Dan and turned back looking into space.

"Everyone dies, all hearts are broken, caring is not and advantage Dan." He said his voice steady.

"How? How can you not care?" Asked Dan,keri, frank and daisy in unison.

"Will caring help catch the person who did this?" Tom asked

"No..." Dan replied

"Then ill continue not to care thanks." Tom replied calmly.

"You...you..." Keri started "You bastard! She loved you and you don't give a shit. Well news flash some of us do and if I have to go about this alone or at least without you then I will!" She pulled back her arm and before they had time to react her fist collided with toms nose.

"Dan," she said and walked out the blonde haired boy and dark haired man scurrying behind her. Daisy stayed she could she threw toms lies and wanted to help. Tom was now sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Daisy got to her feet walked over to the wall next to Tom and slid down it. She looked over at Tom he was breathing quickly eyes clamped shut. Knowing what was happening, daisy shuffled around until she was facing Tom. She spoke softly to the brown haired boy.

"Tom Tom can you take deep breaths for me?" She asked Toms eyes fluttered open and his breathing became heavy.

"That's it," daisy soothed

"Tell me about your surroundings Tom." She said Tom explained his surroundings to daisy as his breathing became more normal.

"There you go," daisy smiled when Tom was breathing normally.

"Thank you, no-ones ever helped me before. They just get scared and leave me. Thank you." Tom whispered.

"Hey it's ok" daisy said.

"I'm sorry if there's somewhere you had to be.

"No, its fine. Wanna talk about it?" Daisy asked, Tom shook his head. No way was he telling his secret his problem,the cause.


End file.
